


From   Snickers   to Snark

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Charlie finally gets back on her horse.  Also Blaine and Dave see each other again, while Kurt and Sebastian only exchange words.





	From   Snickers   to Snark

That afternoon I was out in the arena working Trooper from the ground when Dave came in.  
"Hey Charlie where am I supposed to start today?" I walked over so I didn't have to yell. Troop followed and draped his head over my shoulder as I talked.  
"Technically you are supposed to be working on the stalls. But, everyone else has ditched me, after they made me promise that I wouldn't ride alone. So...if you are willing to just sit on the side and be there in case of accident I will sign off that you were working while I ride. Please??"  
"I don't know anything about horses." I grinned.  
"All you have to do is sit here and do homework, if I get thrown off and get hurt call 911, no biggie."  
"Yeah, no biggie. Sure, I can do that."  
Since he was okay with it I led Trooper over to the mounting block that we had set up at the far side of the ring. It was a mult-level set of steps that meant I could mount up without pulling on my back. I took a lap at a walk just enjoying being back in the saddle. Second lap was harder, my posture was excellent thanks to the tight muscles, but posting was a pain.  
I was just starting to work over the low bars when I heard voices from the observation area. When we finished the pattern we headed over to see who had shown up.  
"Hey Charlie!"  
"Wow that looks so cool!"  
Bas was home and it looked like Blaine had followed him,  
"Thanks Blaine. See Bas I listened, I got Dave to sit here and make sure I don't fall off." He laughed.  
"I see that."  
"If I can borrow Blaine for a few minutes to raise some poles I think Trooper would enjoy a chance to show off."  
"Charlie..."  
"Oh chill Bas, like one or two pegs tops. Nothing near competition level yet." He tipped his head to the side watching me then shrugged.  
"If you can talk them into it sure, I've got guys over to practice lacrosse so I gotta get back outside. Thanks for babysitting Dave." Daves eyes widened.  
"Don't say that man, you'll piss her off again." He started to walk over to the arena door. Blaine walked to meet him, but had his hands behind his back and eyes down. When he got a few feet away from him he pulled an ice pack out from behind his back.  
"I'm really sorry about that wild shot." Dave took the icepack and actually grinned.  
"It was pointed out today that it could have happened to anyone, so no biggie. Thanks for the icepack. Hey Charlie, How many pegs?"  
"If you can raise each of those three it should give him a bit of a stretch. I want to hit the Grand Prix they have scheduled in Fort Wayne, it two weeks out and as long as I place I have secured my spot on the team."  
They got the jumps reset and headed back to the bleachers as Trooper and I made a few more passes. The first round we got applause from Blaine. My show off of a mount added and extra prance to his passes, he lives for the spotlight. After the fourth pass at the higher level I could feel that he was breathing a little harder and had grown warmer. I was also starting to feel the strain inmy muscles so we walked a few laps around the ring to cool off. I stopped him in front of the mounting block and then discovered I had a problem.  
"Dave, Blaine? Can you guys come over here please?" They both got up and walked over.  
"Whats up?" I squirmed a bit and cleared my throat.  
"So Dave, What do you lift?" He looked confused.  
"Why?"  
"Well I know you can boost Blaine up, but I kinda need to know how you do lifting from other styles." Now both guys were looking at me weird and Bline was going pink in the cheeks.  
"I don't really have a problem lifting one fifty maybe a bit more, why?"  
"Well see, I might have over estimated how well my muscles were healing. Long story short, I'm stuck." I could feel my face turning red and crumbling."Bas is never gonna let me live this down, and if he tell his folks theres no way I will get to Fort Wayne. Its nothing some Aleve and a hot pack wont fix but I just can't swing down right now."  
"Oh, yeah I kinda doubt you are harder to lift than Blaine, even if its from a different position. No problem." He just grabbed me under the armpits and hefted me up off of Trooper and onto the top of the mounting platform like I was a haybale. He was even polite enough to help me down the stairs with out laughing at me until I was on solid ground and moving like an eighty year old. Blaine was holding the reins and rubbing Troops nose while watching Dave with interest.  
"Okay guys next two big favors, will you help me get him back in his stall and not tell my family about this." Blaine smiled.  
"Talk me through it and I will help." Dave nodded, I think he wanted to see if Trooper would try to rub his ear on the smaller boy and knock him over too. I showed Blaine how to hold the reins and we walked back to the stall. Dave helped pull the saddle off and I showed them how to hang it on the rack and where to hand the addle pad and girth too dry. They each took a brush and gave Trooper and quick brush, he made crazy faces and nodded his head when they hit the itchy spots. After wards they walked me up the the house chatting so no one should notice how slow I was moving. I got my heating pad and sat on the couch with the remote. Blaine had headed to the bathroom to grab me the Aleve while Dave went out to finish his barn chores before his dad came to pick him up.  
I was trying to decide if I wanted to watch mindless tv or snark at the lacrosse players in my back yard when Blaine returned.  
"Where did Dave go?" He looked around disapointed.  
"He had to finish the barn work, its part of getting out of trouble with the school." His shoulders sagged.  
"Oh." He looked enough like a kicked puppy I really started to worry.  
"Are you ok?" Deep sigh from the boy.  
"Yeah, I should just learn better." Before I could say anything the back door opened. I heard a familiar voice yelling back intot he back yard.  
"Honestly do I look like a jock to you? I am here to see your cousin, not run around like a neandethal chasing a little ball." Ah, Kurt was here. I smiled.  
"Hey Kurt how's it going." He grinned at me and nodded at Blaine.  
"My days been pretty good, but what happened to you? He looks like some one beat his puppy and you are sitting on a heating pad. Don't even try to deny it." I chuckled.  
"I would only deny it to my family. I minorly strained a couple of muscles working out in the ring today. No biggie. I took some meds, I use the heat tonight and am carefull in the weight room tomorrow and I will be fine."  
"You should have seen it Kurt, Dave picked her up off the horse. He is so strong." His eyes widened when he realised what he had said. Kurt however just rolled his eyes.  
"Yes so you said repeatedy after he lifted YOU up onto the office roof. I heard more than I ever wanted to know about him and his biceps that evening when you texted me." Blaine was brick red again.  
"Oh God, I'm sorry" He covered his face with his hands and slid down in the couch. "I just can't help it. Not that he would have looked at me even before I almost broke his rib. I'm soembarressed." he groaned.  
I looked over at Kurt and grinned.  
"So he texted you about Saturday huh?" Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh.  
""Pages and pages."  
"Did he tell you about getting down from the roof?" Bline squeaked and dropped his hands.  
"Charlie don't!"  
"Don't what? I just asked a question." I smiled and batted my eyes innocently while Kurt sat up and looked more interested.  
"I hate you both." We just laughed at that.  
"Hey I got moved around like a sack of potatos, you are the one who got lowered down and pinned to a wall whlie you both turned red." Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
"Pinned to a wall?"  
"It wasn't like that." Blaine nearly shouted." He just sorta caught me with his hips when I slid down and he had his hands on my waist." I snorted.  
"Caught you with his hips, huh? Remind me to share that as an excuse for Bas to use next time he gets into that position." Kurt giggled and Blaine just covered his face back up after glaring at me.  
"Anyway now that I have finished embarassing Blaine, twell me Kurt why is my cousin tryingt o get you to run around and sweat with him?" Blaine looked up just in time to see me take a throw pillow to the shoulder, these guys were too much fun to pick on.


End file.
